


An Apprehensive Arrangement

by OrpheusUnderneath



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Marriage Contracts, Marriage of Convenience, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Past Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath
Summary: Sesshomaru wants her knowledge of the future; Kagome just wants to live to see the future. Will a reluctant mating arrangement turn into something more?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaykagome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykagome/gifts).



> This chapter is shorter because it is the prologue. Chapters after this will be considerably longer. Also, this is my first SessKag fic!!! Enjoy!

A flash of panicked tan and silver rushed out of a brand new village house, barely managing to pull up his red hakama and suikan in his mad dash towards the forest named after him. Sheer desperation fueled his flight, moonlight barely lighting the way on his path.

An equally distraught and disheveled eighteen year old woman dashed out while pulling on her brand new sleeping yukata and hastily belting it shut. Her pleading shouts to come back fell on deaf puppy ears, the tension clear in his stance as he ran into the treeline.

Something had broken irreparably between them, snapping like a rubber band under the pressure.

On what was supposed to be her wedding night, she laid down as the candle light dimmed and a tear slipped out. The sharp pain between her thighs only echoed the ache in her heart and the emptiness of the futon next to hers.

Both she and the bed would remain empty for the next six years.


	2. Chapter 2

“Inuyasha you still haven’t told me why we’re here. Whose castle is this? It’s huge.”

The mutter under her best friend’s breath sounded suspiciously like “hopefully yours soon” but it was hard to hear clearly over the speed that Inuyasha had her jogging at, so she ignored it. Which, honestly, keeping up with him was pretty damn hard to do while wearing her best kimono and sandals.

At least Inuyasha was carrying her backpack this time, along with the equally full saddlebag, Kagome thought with an eyeroll.

Though that was weird too, that he’d made her pack up all of her belongings for this trip. Maybe there was a really hard demon to purify and they’d be here a while? 

A guard came over to them and Inuyasha spoke to him in low tones, motioning over at Kagome once as she took in the terse conversation. Curious that the guard looked to be some sort of youkai, maybe bull or horse given the sheer stature of the man. What kind of castle employed demons as guards?

But whatever miscommunication the two men had seemed to be resolved, and with a sharp whistle they were waved through. Her faithful companion returned, scoffing at the “dumbass sentry” and prompting the guard to give him a rude gesture as they walked past and guided her through the courtyard. 

A moment to reminisce about how his hand in hers would’ve made her heart flutter years ago was all she allowed herself. At least the memory of that particular night no longer hurt like it used to. No use dwelling on things that were done and over. 

Winding stairs and passageways inside the fortress seemed to go on forever as Inuyasha’s nose twitched in overtime tracking whatever or whoever he was leading her to. Kagome tugged on his hand and slowed, feeling the slight burn in her muscles and hearing his exasperated sigh as he matched her pace.

“We’ve got a meeting ‘Gome, and we’re almost late. We can’t be late or he won’t even listen to us.” 

“He who? What is going on Inuyasha? Just tell me what’s happening.”

They abruptly stopped in front of an ornately painted shoji door, depicting some sort of vast battle of youkai armies. Inuyasha turned to her with a sigh, looking her over and straightening her midnight blue obi. 

“Just… be polite and we’ll get through this. Both of us will.”

Sliding the door open revealed a large office, lined wall to wall in storage for scrolls. In the very center of the room, meticulously writing out lines on rice paper, was someone she hadn't seen since the final battle with Naraku.

"Miko. Hanyou. You are late."

All Kagome could do was stare questioningly at the youkai lord in front of her as Inuyasha sat her down in front of the low table serving as Sesshomaru’s office desk. Why would Inuyasha bring her here? He HATED his brother! Was the world coming to an end?

How desperate was he to ask and accept Sesshomaru's assistance?

A few seconds of tense silence ticked by, only punctuated by the soft shuffle of paper and brushstrokes of ink. A longsuffering sigh escaped the inuyoukai across from them as he finally set down his brush into the ink pot.

“You requested this meeting Inuyasha so get on with it.”

Kagome could tell from the way he shifted in his seat that Inu was unsettled. That this was difficult for him. Worried golden eyes shifted and met her own blue orbs, silently trying to convey some hidden message of “I’m sorry” before he turned to meet his brothers’ stony gaze.

“I want you to mate Kagome.”

What came out of her vocal chords was something between an unladylike snort and a strangled squeak. The demon lord in front of them seemed equally shocked. 

Well, as shocked as Sesshomaru had ever looked. Which meant that he raised both eyebrows instead of just one.

“And why on earth would you want that?!” 

“This one is also interested in your explanation hanyou.”

The chilled glare Inuyasha sent both their ways showed how conflicted he was. How much he hated this path he’d chosen. He crossed his arms and huffed out a harsh breath.

“You’re turning 25 this year Kagome. You’ve got 60 or 70 years left, and that’s stretching it. You came to live here in the past with certain expectations. And I can’t...give you what you want. We settled that a long time ago. But even with those issues out of the way, it still wouldn’t make any difference.” 

He seemed to cringe and take a calming breath, before admitting one of his deepest insecurities in front of the person he hated the most. Looking directly at his half-brother, jaw clenched tightly in emotion. 

“Because I’m not a full youkai, I can’t extend Kagome’s lifespan through a mating bond. She’s my best friend, and I can’t lose her. As much as we’ve fought in the past, you’re still better than the fleabag wolf. So I want you to take her as a mate, Sesshomaru.”

Kagome looked between the two men, mirror images in some ways, and could only stare with mouth slightly ajar. Some sort of staring contest was happening between them, body language clearly saying things she couldn’t understand.

Would Sesshomaru even consider something like this? Hell, would she? An arranged marriage...no, a mating. Inuyasha had told her a bit about what a mating entailed when they’d attempted it before everything had gone to hell that night. Mating was, well it was huge.

The thought of being bound to Sesshomaru rolled around in her brain for a moment as she considered. Sure, he was tall, handsome, mysterious… but could she live with him? Care for him in the way only spouses do? Maybe even love him one day? 

Most importantly, could she share a bed with him? 

“And what can this woman bring to a partnership, hm? Her spiritual power and status as Shikon Miko are certainly in her favor, but she is without clan or title, correct?” Sesshomaru addressed Inuyasha, but he stared at her while speaking. Something seemed to settle in the pit of her stomach at the intensity of his gaze.

“She can speak three languages, can read and write, and knows more about the world than any map will tell you.”

Sesshomaru took this information in, dwelling on it as he steepled his fingertips. Drawing his brush pen from the inkwell, he began writing a short list, though she couldn’t see the kanji from her perspective.

“Which languages?” 

“Japanese, the mainland language, and something called Een-glish.”

“Hnn. And how exactly do you know all of these things? Are you some foreign princess dressed in rags?”

“...I’m from the future.” 

Two sets of amber gazes turned her way, but only one seemed surprised.

“Is she addled then? Or perhaps just possessed?” Inuyasha’s sharp snort at Sesshomaru’s question nearly drowned out Kagome’s indignant protest.

“I am neither, you arrogant dog. I came through a magic portal in the Bone Eater’s Well. I was born in the year 1982, 500 years from now. And in the future all children are educated...and we all wear those “rags” if you’re referring to the green outfit I used to wear.”

Sesshomaru looked her up and down from where he reclined, delicately sniffing. He seemed...intrigued? He was still hard to read sometimes, but the way he looked at her now definitely passed for curiosity.

“Prove it.” 

Kagome took the brush and paper from his hand and wrote a short paragraph in neat flowing kanji.

_ “My name is Higurashi Kagome, and I am 24 years old. I’ve completed twelve years of education in  _ _ mathematics, science, languages, music, fine arts, health, and physical education. _ _ Lord Sesshomaru doesn’t seem to understand that magic and time travel exist in this world, despite being an immortal, magical youkai himself. Also, it’s ‘English’ Inuyasha, and they speak that language in a large portion of the western world in my era.” _

Kagome quirked an eyebrow back at him as his eyes scanned the paper, and her smug smile grew slightly wider as Sesshomaru smirked. 

“Is there anything else she will bring to this contract? Any personal effects or dowry I should be aware of?”

“Everything I own is packed away here in these two bags, mostly clothes and a few modern conveniences and technologies. I’d be willing to give you the four books I brought from my home as a dowry, as long as I can still have access to read them when I want.”

A few moments passed as Sesshomaru carefully detailed out what she’d been saying.

“And what do you require from this one for a brideprice?”

“Wait, that’s it? You’ll do it?” The shock was easy to hear in Inuyasha’s voice as he leaned forward in his chair. 

“Kagome is powerful despite her human lineage, and educated beyond her stature. The information and worth she will provide this one outweighs anything this Sesshomaru could find at fault. She will be involved in the running of this household and political dealings as appropriate.”

Something about the way he phrased that first sentence had Kagome narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

“And any children we’ll have? They’ll be hanyou. You’re okay with that? Because that’s one of my stipulations in this arrangement. I want children and you won’t treat them with cruelty or neglect.”

“They would be ours, and therefore worthy. They will receive the best of everything.”

He said it with such nonchalance that it took Kagome nearly every scrap of sanity not to roll her eyes at him. Or punch him. At least life wouldn’t be boring with him, she supposed.

And she’d get to see her mom again one day…

That was worth anything Sesshomaru could ask of her.

“Okay, terms... First, assuming we live to see my family again in 500 years, I want you to pay my mother an amount you think is a fair bride price. Second, children. I will have them and you will be involved in their lives. I don’t want you just to  _ provide _ them and not be involved in parenting them. And third… I want you to treat Shippo and Inuyasha well. I want Shippo here with me unless he’s at school. He’s mine just as much as Rin is yours.”

Kagome watched Sesshomaru nod his head in acquiescence, agreeing to her terms as he wrote them next to his own.

“...and I want you to kiss me before we agree to anything.”


End file.
